Half of My Heart
by escape2neverland
Summary: Eugene decides to express to Rapunzel how he had felt during their adventure together... expressing through a song.


**Ohh..kkayy... So i can see that there aren't very much songfics on Tangled, but i assure u.. this isn't really a songfic.. it's more like a... fic that's from a song :P .. coz i'm guessing that you guys don't really like song fics.. WELL PLEASE READ THIS ONE! U WON'T REGRET IT! PLZ AT LEAST TRY! :) I PUT MY BEST EFFORT ONTO THIS FIC.**

**It's set not much after Eugene returned Rapunzel back to her real home, ehh, let's say about 2-3 weeks.**

**Enjoy :) - based on this song: (youtube) .. : .com/watch?v=VLFa-co-0-8 **

**I don't own Tangled nor this song by John Mayer. (sob)**

**OH AND BTW... PLEASE READ MY IN PROGRESS FANFIC BROWN EYES! :D U WON'T REGRET IT! **

**andd.. let's say it's a one-shot... unless you guys rly like it and you want more... :DDD that would be awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eugene's POV<strong>

Ahh.. nothing better than a walk in the halls on a rainy afternoon in a huge castle filled with guards that glare at you from time to time.

Yup, nothing better.

You see, after returning Blondie to her parents, who i still can't believe is the King and Queen, they let me stay here. In this castle. In a real room. With a bed. As a formal thief, I gotta say... HOW AWESOME IS THIS?

Well, to be honest... it IS fun to be living in such a big castle filled with servants and gold, but... Rapunzel and I have to take these "lessons", you'know... fancy this, fancy that... don't touch this, don't touch that... It's just... exhausting.

_Sighs_ ... well, at least I'm with her-

Hm. Did you hear that? Well, of course you didn't you're my reader that's narrating what I'm thinking of. I hear... music.

Strumming. Singing. GUITAR!

Following the sound, I reach a room with the door half-opened. It was Rapunzel's room. I remembered because of the big "The Princess's Chambers" glued to the door frame. Opening the door, I hear a catchy tune...

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV<strong>

Hm.

I can't believe my mother gave me this guitar. It's beautifully carved and she gave this to me right after dinner the day I reunited with them. I never knew she played the guitar... Hmm.. okay, let's see... Bb... F... C...

* * *

><p>As Rapunzel strummed her guitar, looking at the view from her window, she could see the forest, the ocean, the village, and the dark, rainy clouds in the sky. Just as she was about to put her guitar away, Eugene came in, smiling at Rapunzel.<p>

"Heyyy... You never told me you could play the guitar..." Eugene smirked, walking towards Rapunzel.

Rapunzel chuckled. "Well, now you know. I've been playing the guitar ever since I was 9. It was one of my daily hobbies"

Eugene sat beside Rapunzel on the edge of her bed, and gently got the guitar from Rapunzel and placed it on his lap. "Can you teach me?"

Rapunzel stood up, hands on her hips. "Eugene, I'm not an expert. You should get lessons from someone like..."Rapunzel thought for a moment, then gasp with an idea "Mr. Fumblehorn!"

Eugene arched an eyebrow. "You mean the man who plays the violin, trumpet, harpsichord, mandolin, flute, harp, lute, and the guitar? Plus he's strict and grumpy. I prefer someone nice, smart, talented and pretty."

Rapunzel thought for a moment. "...Mrs. Fumblehorn?"

Eugene laughed. "No Rapunzel, I want you to teach me."Rapunzel shook her head and was about to turn away, until Eugene came up with an idea. "Okay, you leave me no choice... here comes-"

"The smolder doesn't work on me Eugene." Rapunzel sang, giggling as she sat down in front of her mirror and combed her hair. "But if you're that desparate for lessons... I guess I could teach you some chords..."

Eugene grinned. "Yes! Thanks, Blondie! Ok, so where do we start?"

That whole afternoon flew by as Rapunzel taught Eugene the basic steps on playing the guitar. He learned what chords and frets were, how to tune it, and he learns some chords himself."

Rapunzel sighed happily. "Yes! You got it! Now that was Bb (B flat), F, C, and Dm (D minor)". Eugene chuckled as he placed the guitar in Rapunzel's closet. "That was fun, Blondie, but did you make any words to go with those chords?"

Rapunzel stared at Eugene for a moment, then shook her head. "I wasn't really thinking of lyrics for it, but... You can make one!"

Eugene looked at Rapunzel as if she had grown a second head. "Me? Write lyrics- Pfft, no way."

Rapunzel stood up. "You can try... for me?" She placed a small kiss on Eugene's lips. Eugene hesitated, but nodded. "I'll try." Rapunzel grinned. "YAY! Can't wait to hear it!" She looked at the clock. "Oh, it's 7pm... and I'm kinda sleepy..." Rapunzel let out a small yawn. Eugene smiled. _She's so cute when she yawns,_ he thought to himself. Eugene said a goodnight to Rapunzel, tucked her in her bed, and escorted himself out.

_Lyrics. I'm so dead. _Eugene said to himself. He then stopped, giving himself another idea. "I'll need a guitar...".

* * *

><p>*The Next Day- Guitar Shop, Marketplace in the Village*<p>

**Eugene's POV**

Too small. Too big. Too- what is this thing? _Sigh_ this is HOPELESS! I can't find the perfect guitar.

"Um, excuse me, Sir Eugene..." a voice said behind me. I turn around and it's the owner of the shop. By looking at his name tag, I'm guessing his name is Bob.

"If you would like a nice guitar, try this one..." he lead me into this small dark room. Then a flash of light came on. It scared me at first, but I then saw it was just Bob lighting up his lamp. He brought out this shiny, nicely carved guitar from a quite fancy box.

"It's not in stores yet, but since you're... Sir Eugene and all... eh, I guess you could get it... for a good price."

I eyed the man. "What's the price?" Bob smiled. "1,200." Jeez, IS HE SERIOUS?

"500" heh.

"1,000"

"520" there, that outta do the trick.

"540"

"400 plus a free bag of apples." Bob eyed me, and I did the same. Bob broke the silence and accepted the offer. I gladly paid the man, gave him the bag of apples and raced back to the castle.

Now as I ran, I accidentally-yes, ACCIDENTALLY- bumped into someone. It was a man selling cupcakes. I apologized and he pardoned me, but as he did, I noticed the pink and yellow frosted cupcakes. I then realized this was the same man that was selling cupcakes when Rapunzel and I were exploring the kingdom! I then remembered I stole an extra one for me...

That's when it struck me.

_Lyrics... _

* * *

><p>Days passed, and Rapunzel hasn't seen nor heard Eugene. She checked his room, he wasn't there. She checked the kitchen, he wasn't there. She even checked the Snuggly Duckling, and he wasn't there! <em>Hmmm.. where could he be?, <em>she thought.

It was nearly 6 and the sun was setting. Rapunzel sat on a bench in the garden, overlooking the ocean and the sunset. Rapunzel sighed at the sight, then hearing a crumpling noise. She quickly turned around and saw Eugene with a guitar, smiling warmly at me. He sat beside her and sighed, looking at the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She nodded. Eugene got up and grabbed his guitar. Rapunzel giggled.

"Since when did _you_ get a guitar?" Eugene, grinning, placing the guitar strap around his neck, his fingers in a chord position. "Since you insipired me too." He started playing a familiar tune to Rapunzel, who was looking at Eugene, smiling. "Rapunzel, when I first met you... I was still a thief, a thief with a dream to own an island and be alone forever, but once I got to know you..." he sighed, giving Rapunzel a worried look. Eugene noticed and forced himself to smile so his plan won't fail. "Listen to this.. I'll tell you how I felt our whole journey together when you first stepped out of that tower.." he stopped strumming and turned the random strumming to a smooth melody. Rapunzel grinned at what Eugene has accomplished with playing the guitar, but was shocked when he began to sing:

_**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends**_

_**free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been**_

**_then you come crashing in_, **_(Rapunzel laughed at the irony) _

_**like the realest thing**_  
><em><strong>trying my best to understand all that your love can bring<strong>_

_**oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_  
><em><strong>half of my heart takes time<strong>_  
><em><strong>half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you<strong>_  
><em><strong>that I can't keep loving you <strong>__**oh, with half of my heart**_

Eugene played with more enthusiasm and looked at Rapunzel, who was giggling and listening carefully.

_**I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else**_  
><em><strong>I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself<strong>_  
><em><strong>lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came<strong>_  
><em><strong>Showing me another way and all that my love can bring<strong>_

_**oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**_  
><em><strong>half of my heart takes time<strong>_  
><em><strong>half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you<strong>_  
><em><strong>that I can't keep loving you oh, with half of my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>with half of my heart<strong>_

_**your faith is strong**_  
><em><strong>but I can only fall short for so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Down the road, later on<strong>_  
><em><strong>you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I can't stop loving you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't stop loving you <strong>_  
><em><strong>but I can't stop loving you with half of my...<strong>_

_**half of my heart**_  
><em><strong>half of my heart<strong>_

_**half of my heart's got a real good imagination**_  
><em><strong>half of my heart's got you<strong>_  
><em><strong>half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you<strong>_  
><em><strong>that half of my heart won't do<strong>_

_**half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring **_(Eugene wiggled his eyebrows at Rapunzel, who laughed at the lyrics)  
><em><strong>And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything<strong>_

_**half of my heart **_

Eugene stopped and breathed heavily, placing the guitar down,then looking back at Rapunzel. Rapunzel just stared at him smiling. Eugene then noticed her eye became watery. _Oh no, Eugene... LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU'VE MADE YOUR GIRL CRY!, _he gulped and walk towards Rapunzel. Rapunzel laughed and ran towards Eugene, giving him a big, warm hug and a soft kiss.

"That was beautiful, Eugene... Thank you." Eugene chuckled, then grabbed the guitar and headed towards the castle doors, linking arms with Rapunzel. Rapunzel wiped the tears from her eyes, then smirked.

"So...does that half of your heart still has that paper ring?"

Eugene laughed, facing Rapunzel. "Right now, that half has made my heart whole."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! (sniff) :)<strong>


End file.
